fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrier
, Magic Shield , M Up (FE5) , 'Ensorcel (TS1) |name= |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |type = Staff |rank = C |uses = Varies}} Barrier, also known as M Up in Thracia 776, and Ward in the recent games, is a Staff that debuted in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Overview Barrier is a recurring Staff in the Fire Emblem Series. When cast, it raises a selected allied unit's Magic or Resistance by a certain amount. The effect gradually wears off with each passing player phase, excluding Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, where it only lasts for one turn. This staff also appears in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, where it is known as the ☆Magic Staff, and is exclusively bound to Mel. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia White Magic |- |- |- |1 |- |HP Cost: 12 Raises the Resistance of a selected ally by 20 for one turn. }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |'Book 1:' Wrys |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 14 '''Book 2:' Ch. 13 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventory |Linoan |- |Visit |Ch. 10 - Village • Ch. 19 - Village |- |Steal |Enemy Dark Mage - Ch. 24 • Enemy Dark Mage - Final |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Visit |Ch. 10B |- |Treasure |Ch. 7 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 21 • Ch. 30 '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 22 • Ch. 32 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Vendors |Jehanna Hall (Creature Campaign) |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 14A • Ch. 14B • Ch. 19 |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 7 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Vendors |'Part 4:' Final |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Curate - Ch. 23 |- |Inventory |Wendell |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |Ch. 6 - Chest |- |Online Shop | -- |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Inventories |Libra |- |Armouries |Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch 22 • Para. 7 • Para. 12 • Para. 22 |- |Merchant |Ch. 8 |} Gallery File:Magic Up Staff (TCG).jpg|The '''M Up Staff', as it appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:☆Magic Staff.png|Artwork of the ☆Magic Staff from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Ward Staff (FE10).png|Micaiah wielding the Ward Staff in Radiant Dawn. File:Ward (FE13).png|Lissa wielding the Ward Staff in Awakening. File:FE3 Barrier Staff.gif|Animation of Yuliya casting M Shield on Merric in Mystery of the Emblem. File:M Up (FE5).png|Sara casting M Up on Leif in Thracia 776. File:Barrier (FE8).png|L'Arachel casting Barrier on Ephraim in The Sacred Stones. File:Ward (FE9).png|Rhys casting Ward on Mia in Path of Radiance. File:Ward (FE10 Animation Still).png|Micaiah casting Ward on Kurthnaga in Radiant Dawn. File:FE12 Barrier Staff.png|Animation of the Barrier Staff being employed in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE16_Ward.jpg|Lorenz casting Ward on Manuela in Three Houses. ward.png|Lissa weilding the Ward staff in Awakening. The details of the staff can be seen well as she is holding the staff at different angles in each frame.